Guardian Acadamy
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: Guardians Academy is full of exciting twist and turns as Ivy, an 18 year old girl, tries to find her way in the world of the Guardians. But someone is after her, and the Guardians might not be able to save her. Will she be able to defend herself and stop the down fall of the Academy? Who knows, read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_What is my story?_

"Okay! Listen up everyone, quiet down please. I have a new assignment for you." Mrs. Katherine called out, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to Mrs. Katherine. "Good, now. Your first assignment for this semester is an essay." Tiny groans started to ring out through the room.

"Do we have to." A voice from the back of the class moaned.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of an assignment. Now stop your complaining." Mrs. Katherine demanded. "I want you to write an essay about how you got here. What is your story? Be creative! It doesn't have to be long."

The complaining stopped instantly. It was a rather easy assignment I have to admit. For some it might not be, not everyone is very fond of looking back at the past. But regardless, it would be an easy A+ if you ask me. So everyone pulled out some paper and their pens and began to scribble away as Mrs. Katherine went back to sitting behind her desk. She is always so care free, and beautiful. I always go to Mrs. Katherine when i'm troubled. She knows exactly how to comfort me, and her bright yellow dress always makes the world seem brighter.

I look down at my paper and begin to write.

_" My name is Ivy Lovett, and my story begins only a year ago. It was a rather happy day filled with laughter and fun. My younger sister, Ashley, and I had just got back from a long day at school. Our parents weren't home yet, so we took the time to go exploring in the back yard forest. We loved to go climb trees and explore the forest from time to time. But we had never gotten to go exploring for several months, and curiosity was eating us away. The magic of the forest was calling to us, and we gladly followed._

_"We explored for over an hour or so. It was the farthest we had ever dared to go before. But something was calling to us, so we continued forward. It was then that we saw the cave. It was craved into the side of a hill, and the closer we got to it the more it felt like our emotions were being drawn away. We didn't feel fear, nor happiness. It was a feeling i had never experienced before, and hopefully would never feel again. When we were at the mouth of the cave the empty feeling was so strong that it became hard to even will myself to move._

_"Then... Then Ashley shrieked and jumped back, hiding behind a large oak tree. 'Ashley, what is it?' I asked. Ashley just pointed back at the cave, and quickly pulled herself back behind the large oak tree. I turn to see what she is pointing at and I see Purple eyes staring back at me. I shriek just like Ashley did and stumble backwards._

_" 'Oh, what do I have here?' The man I see before me says towering over me. He looked inhuman. He was tall, but muscular. He had silver hair that stood out against black clothing; his eyes were a deep purple, and so blood shot that there were no white to his eyes. Only a demonic red._

_" 'Who are you?' I manage to ask through the lump forming in my throat._

_" 'You will find out soon enough.' The man smirked as he began to move closer to me. I wanted to run, I wanted to flee for my life. But I couldn't move, it was as if the life had been drained out of me._

_" 'Ivy!' Ashley cried. Ashley, yes. that was what motivated me to move. I snapped out of my daze and quickly positioned myself in front of Ashley so that the man would have to go through me first to get to Ashley._

_" 'Ashley... Leave. Now. Go back home to mum and dad.' I told my sister as the man was was less than a foot away from me now._

_" 'But..' Ashley began._

_" 'Go! Now!' I demanded. I heard Ashley make a sort of straggled noise, and she quickly ran back towards the house. The sound of leaves crunching under foot soon grew faint. It was the last time I ever saw my sister again. I still don't know if she ever made it back home alive._

_" 'Your a brave girl, Ivy. Cute too... To bad you choose to save her life instead of your's when you had the chance' He smirked. He reached out to grab me, put before he could I dogged him and elbowed him in side as hard as i could. I started to try and make a run for it, but a strange black smoke wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back. I was brought face to face with the furious looking man. 'That was a mistake you will never make again darling.' He growled. __It was the last thing I saw before a blinding pain ripped through my body. There was a bright flash, and then... then everything went dark._

_"I awoke later by a blinding light. I didn't remember anything, I didn't know who I was, where I was, or even what had happened. All I knew was that it was the dead of night, and I was laying on the ground in the middle of a forest. The blinding light turned out to be a moon beam shinning brightly throughout the night. It was so bright that it illuminated every edge of the forest, casting dancing shadows from the trees._

_"I decided to get up and walk around the forest to try and figure out where I was or how I got here. Not even a minute later I came face to face with a tall dark shadowy figure. It had bright yellow and silver eyes, and cloths that looked like they were apart of the night. I stopped dead in my tracks, petrified by the looming figure._

_" 'You must be Ivy?' The man asked, cocking his head to one side in question._

_" 'I... I don't know.' Was all I was able to stutter. I didn't know if this man knew me or not, but he seemed to._

_" The tall figure grinned and stretched out his hand for me to take. For some odd reason, I accepted it despite my fear and I was brought to the Guardian Academy. Here I was introduced to all the Guardians, and even helped by Toothina to regain my memory. Everyone gave me time to fit into my new surroundings, and I was quickly accepted into the school. I still don't know who the purple eyed man was to this day, or if my sister ever made it back to the house. But I can only hope that everything turned out fine in the end."_

I finished my story right as the bell ringed. We all turned in our papers regardless if it was finished or not and moved on with the day. I was glad to be out of the class for once, I hated looking back at what had happened. It was still all to fresh in my mind. The purple and red eyes were still burned into the back of my my mind, the fear still ran fresh through my veins of that night. Even that horrible lifeless feeling still lurked when I thought back to it. It always made me shudder.

Thankfully today wasn't a very productive one. We only had to take a couple notes here or there, and listen to one of Bunnymunds famous lectures that came second nature to him. Even our intimidating gym teacher, North, went easy on us today and let us mess around. My friend Lauren and I shared a wild look and went outside to the school yard were we laid underneath one of the massive willow trees.

We talked about what we did today and shared some funny stories. The day was almost over, and we couldn't wait for dinner tonight. There was supposed to be a special surprise dessert from the Yeti's. But we had to make it through Pitch Black's science class first. No one was really fond of Pitch's class, probably because he was the scariest in the school. But he was the equivalent to the hardest and meanest teacher as well. Everyone was terrified of him, or either hated his guts.

I was rather fond of Pitch since he was the one who found me in the woods almost a year ago. He always taught the most interesting things as well, like how nightmare sand reacts with ice. Or how to create the sand in the first place. It was not like a normal school back at home. Instead of teaching regular science or history of America, they taught us magical things. Things you would never believe to be true, like something you would find in a mythological book. Even the number of our students weren't normal. Instead of having a couple thousand, we only had a hundred students or less throughout the entire Academy. I still didn't understand though why the Academy was here in the first place though, or why I wound up here. No one had never told me, but then again I had never really asked about it.

"Common Ivy! We need to hurry before were late for Pitch's class!" Lauren cried shaking me out of my daze. I quickly snapped out of my daze and jumped to my feet, I must have been so consumed in thought that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

We raced through the halls of the Academy, fear racing through our veins. No one was ever caught late for Pitch's class, not since what happened to one boy who was late for Pitch's class. He didn't turn up for weeks, and when he did he was so pale and scared that he refused to tell anyone what had happened to him. Ever since then everyone grew even more terrified of Pitch. Even if you were caught not paying attention in class, you might get chased out of the class by a fearling. If you fell asleep, well good luck. You would have the misfortune of having the worst nightmare of your life and wake up crying in front of the entire class. Pitch was certainly not one to mess with.

Lauren and I raced into the dark and chilly room right as the bell rang. If we had been one second later... who knows what might have happened. We both clutched our chest from the adrenaline pumping fear that kept us from breathing and got out our supplies for class.

"How nice of you to make it ladies." Pitch's voice rang out, making almost everyone jump. Pitch came out of a shadow beside Lauren's desk, making her shriek and nearly fall out of her desk. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing at her.

Pitch shot me a glance and I instantly stopped snickering and paid attention. His eyes were shinning a bright yellow today with only hints of silver, which usually means he had been scaring a lot of students today it seems. His raven black hair was still in its perfect spiky way. It was kind of impossible for me not to have the slightest crush on him, even though others might call me crazy for it.

After about five minuets of listening to Pitch talk about the elements of dream sand I couldn't help but start to zone out. The man with the purple and red eyes still seemed to find his way to the front of my mine. I went through the entire story again in my head, remembering every single detail. But when it got to the bright flash, i still couldn't figure out what happened. Was it just a bright flash from Tsar Lunar that night? Or was it from that man, or even me? But... but what if it was just me dying? I've always heard you see a bright light when you die. It was a most terrifying thought really.

"Ivy, I want you to stay after class." Pitch's voice rang out. I instantly snapped out of my daze and saw Pitch staring at me, along with the rest of the class.

Lauren gave me an exasperated expression, great, Pitch caught me zoned out. I was in for it now. I nodded and Pitch went back to teaching instantly, leaving me to feel guilty. Lauren nudged me with her elbow and passed me a tiny scribbled note. _"Good luck, i'll save you some dessert if you can't make it in time." _The note read. I shot her a thank you smile and started to jot down what notes Pitch had already written down and began to mentally prepare myself for the worst.

**I hope you guys like this new story! Though I have to give credit to A Dragon Guarded Heart for helping me come up with some of the characters for this story :3 . If you haven't ever read any of her story's you should defiantly check them out! Anyway tell me what you think about this new story, I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Trouble?_

Everyone began to file out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, all eager to get as far away from class as possible. I desperately wanted to go with them. Today seemed to be droning on longer than usual, and I didn't feel like staying here any longer even if I did like Pitch. Lauren gave me an apathetic smile and quickly rushed out of the class room, joining some of her other friends as I was left in the dark and cold class.

The longer I waited for Pitch to scold me for zoning out during his class, the more anxious I grew. After all the story's I heard about what Pitch did to kids who misbehaved, it made me wonder if he would actually make me disappear for a week. Or have un ending nightmares. It was rather terrifying to think about what the Boogeyman could do to punish you.

After a couple more minutes of watching Pitch organize some papers and give orders to some anxious fearlings, which I must say furthered my fear, he finally turned his attention to me. Even though I was terrified of what he would do, I was relieved that we could finally get this over with. I had been looking forward all day to the Yeti's surprise dessert, and because of Pitch I might miss it.

Pitch strolled over in front of my desk, giving me a thoughtful glance. His eyes had become a beautiful mixture of silver and gold now. But they were still menacing and made a chill run down my spine. It was like he was reading my soul. It was almost unbearable to stare back at him, even if he was kinda cute.

"Why were you afraid?" Pitch asked with the slightest smirk spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" I replied a bit taken back. I was expecting him to yell at me. Not ask me why I was afraid.

"Oh please, you were practically dripping with fear while you were zoned out. Which might I add I never expected from you." Pitch gave me a sideways glance that made me feel guilty. "I couldn't help but notice."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out during your class. Just... Today has been rather long." I apologized. Pitch just gave me an expectant look.

"Ugh, fine. Today we had to do a writing assignment on our story, and... It just brought up some stuff I can't seem to forget." I explained. Pitch still just stared at me.

"Ivy, why were you afraid?" Pitch asked me again, leaning down so that his eyes meet mine.

"...You already know. Besides why do you care?" I spat at him. I was getting rather irritated now. Pitch always knows everyone's fears, so why was he making me say them?

Pitch smirked. "Ivy, why were you afraid?" Okay, now I might kill him.

"You wont let me leave till I answer you, will you? Ugh, very well then. I'm... I'm afraid of my past. I don't remember what happened to me. I don't know if I died or not. I'm afraid that my sister never made it back to the house safely... I'm afraid that the man in the woods will come back. His eyes continue to haunt me, and yet after all this time I still don't know who he is. Or what he was." I explained. I felt something roll down my cheek, a tear? When did I start crying?

Pitch just kept staring at me. He was clearly thinking of something, but what? Why did my silly fears matter so much to him? "I'm sad to say I only know what happened from the point when I found you. I don't know much about your past. But I will tell you this. I might be the 'Evil Boogeyman' feared by everyone, the one who causes you fear. But I will always be here for you when something is troubling you, and trust me I will know when something is."

"Um... Thank you Pitch. But why? You never care about stuff like that." I pointed out.

"I don't know. You have always been my favorite student in this hell hole. Besides, it's hard to scare you when you're zoned out thinking of something else." Pitch shrugged. I restrained from smiling. I was his favorite?

"Haha, point taken." I smirked. It was rather nice to know that I could go to Pitch when ever I felt troubled.

"You might want to get along now. Lauren is beginning to worry about you. But for the sake of my reputation, act beyond terrified." Pitch gave a malevolent smile. I couldn't help but do the same, there was no way I could pass up the chance to scare the crap out of Lauren.

So I gathered up my stuff and prepared myself to act terrified, even though all I wanted to do was laugh. "Ready?" Pitch asked as he lead me to the nearest shadow. It would be my second time shadow traveling. The first time I was actually terrified, and nearly fell on my face. But this time, I was rather excited.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, preparing myself for the sudden dizziness and jolting movements that were a part of travailing.

With a malevolent laugh from Pitch, he pushed me into the shadows. I couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. Even though I knew I was going to go through the shadow, I still couldn't help but feel like I was going to slam into the wall. I felt the ground shift beneath my feet and I stumbled out into my dorm. I actually screamed as I tumbled over and landed with a loud bang on the floor.

Lauren shrieked and jumped against the opposite wall at my surprise arrival. I wanted to laugh, but I had to remember to act afraid. It was a bit easier since I was a tad shaken up from being pushed through a shadow.

"Ivy! Are you okay?" Lauren cried once she realized it was me and not some evil force of nature. She held out a hand to help me up, and I took it with a shaking hand.

I just nodded and let her help me up. Once I was on my feet I dropped my stuff by my bed and sat down, holding my face in my hands.

"Ivy, what did he do to you?" Lauren asked as she sat beside me.

I just shook my head. "Nothing... Has dinner already been served?" I asked, trying to change the subject since it was becoming nearly impossible to keep down my laughter.

"No not yet. In fact your just in time. Here, come on. It should take your mind off of what happened." Lauren smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my bed. I gave a tiny smile and nodded, good. I didn't miss the surprise dessert.

We locked the door to our dorm and headed to the dinning hall with the rest of the students. We got our own dorms here at Guardian Academy, so we live on campus. Thankfully I shared one with Lauren, so it was more like a fun vacation most of the time.

It is always such a breath taking walk from the dorms to the dinning hall. Thanks to Mother Nature our campus was filled with various sorts of exotic trees and flowers. The grass was a perfect soft green like no other, and having fairies, elves, and mini eggs roaming around was even more exciting. It was nothing like my old school I went to.

"Hey! I heard you got held back by Professor Pitch!" Alberto cried as he ran up to meet me and Lauren.

"Shut up Al! She doesn't want to talk about it." Lauren snapped.

"It's okay, I'm fine Al." I smiled. Alberto was like my brother. Him and Lauren were the first ones to become my friends when I first arrived, so we all held a close bond like no other.

"Good. If he hurts you, you tell me and I will beat him up for you." Al proclaimed. Me and Lauren shared a look and doubled over laughing.

"Yea, you and what army?" Lauren laughed.

"What? you don't think I could take him on?" Al asked defensively. I laughed even harder to the point where it was beginning to hurt.

"Haha, yea. Cause you could totally take on the Boogeyman. Sorry to break it to you Al, but he would have you knocked halfway across the universe before you could even blink." I laughed.

"Humph, I don't know. I don't think he could take all of this." Al smirked as he flexed his arm, revealing a tiny lump of muscle. Lauren and I both fell to the ground clutching our stomachs we were laughing so hard.

We all laughed all the way to the dinning hall were everyone was already beginning to eat. The Yeti's had already set out the food and the professors were all already gathered at their own head table discussing some random topic. Pitch was among them, even though he usually choose to stay a bit distant from the rest since he despised them all.

We sat somewhat close to the head table, and began to pile our already laid out plates with tonight dish. We had the Yeti's famous rosemary rolls, braised chicken breast, amazing lumpy mashed potatoes, and some random assortments of vegetables. But what was best of all, was the dessert. For our surprise dessert, we had a cookie cup. It was a perfectly baked cookie in a silver laced muffin cup with chocolate chips, and white chocolate in the middle.

Alberto didn't even care to start with his main course, he just began to devour the cookie cups. It made Lauren and I laugh even harder to the point were it was impossible to eat.

"You will make yourself sick if you just eat sugar for dinner." I pointed out and I pinched off a piece of a rosemary roll. They were my favorite things to eat.

"But mum!" Al complained.

"Haha, shut up and eat some vegetables." Lauren laughed as she replaced a cookie cup with some vegetables. Al rolled his eyes and sighed as he took a bite of vegetables. He acted like he had just eaten poison.

Suddenly a monument of laughter erupted from the professors table. North and Jack were both doubled over laughing as Bunnymund glared at the two. Toothina was smiling and shaking her head along with Katherine. Pitch was just looking at them like a bunch of fools. How was it that he ended up with the rest of them? He hated their guts from what I heard, so why would he be helping run the Guardians Academy?

"So Ivy, what did happen? You don't have to answer, but we are all curious." Al asked again.

"Let's just say fearlings are far more terrifying than any of you will ever know." I mused shaking my head. I must say I'm a great actor, for Lauren and Al both got goose bumps.

"Lets just be glad your alive." Al shook his head and began to stuff his face again.

For the rest of the evening we all laughed over earlier events and how Alberto thought he could actually take Pitch in a fight. He got very detailed in what he would use and how he would do it. It was almost too funny to stand. He eventually crashed from his sugar overload and went off to bed, leaving me and Lauren to go back to our dorm to study for up coming exams this week.

We studied and tested each other on history facts and science notes for over an hour until it was nearly impossible to stay awake. Once we couldn't keep our eyes open we gave in and went to bed, turning off the lights and allowing the dream sand in for a peaceful nights sleep. The beds here at the Academy were like soft clouds, and the pillows like silk. It was so easy to go to sleep, so easy to just forget the piercing eyes that haunted me. Sadly, I would have to get up tomorrow and remember it all again. But for now I left my self in the hands of Sandy and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Swords Play_

"Haha, I thought the almighty Alberto could destroy any competitor?" I jested as I knocked Alberto's sword out of his hand with one simple flick of my wrist. He looked on in amazement as his sword clattered to the floor.

"Oh shut it." Alberto grumbled as he went to fetch his sword.

"Haha, yea. You could totally take on Pitch." Lauren giggled.

"I can! I would give him a this! And a that!" Alberto shouted as he pretended to thrust his sword at an imaginary Pitch.

Lauren and I both laughed to the point were it became hard to hold our swords. Alberto rolled his eyes and got back into his fighting stance. Once I finally stopped laughing, which took forever, I got back into my stance and started to fight Alberto once again. He was not the best swordsmen ever, but he defiantly wasn't the worst. He almost knocked me down once or twice, but I quickly regained my balance.

North came over to check on our progress right when I knocked Alberto's sword out of his hand once more. Alberto let out a stream of some colorful language and went to fetch his sword once more.

"Very good Ivy! You have become great swordman! Keep it up, and maybe one day I might let you spar against me." North beamed as he patted me on the back. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself.

North moved on and began to help Alberto with his technique, demonstrating on one of the Yeti's who volunteered to help with the lesson. Meanwhile Lauren and I began to spar off instead. She was almost better than I was, and had a lot more muscles than me as well. So she was much stronger when it came to wielding a sword. But as north said, strength doesn't always have to matter as long as you know how to maneuver. But you should still try and be strong.

"You nervous to go back to Pitch's class?" Lauren asked as I deflected a thrust.

"Yes, an no. I just have to pay attention today." I sighed. I was so glad that the day was almost over. I barley got any sleep last night. I can't sleep when I don't get dreams, and of course I had none last night.

"Lets hope it's not another long, boring lecture then." Lauren added right as the bell rung.

We both stopped fighting and considered it a tie. We sheathed our swords and quickly headed to Pitch's class as we waved goodbye at Alberto. The hallways were thankfully never crowded here at the Academy. Back at my old school you had no room to walk, and someone always broke out in a fight. But here, there was almost never a fight unless it was between the Guardians or Pitch. Occasionally Jack and Bunnymund would start a fight, or Pitch would stir something up. It was always entertaining when it did occur though.

Lauren shivered as we entered the dreary room. pitch always kept it cold and so dark it was sometimes hard to see. You would think a dark classroom would put people to sleep, but it was the complete opposite here. Instead it kept us alert and on our toes, unaware if there was a fearling sneaking up on us or even Pitch. I had to admit it could be very frightening at times when you'd see gleaming eyes come out of nowhere, but you eventually got used to it... sorta.

Everyone looked amazed to see me, as if I was supposed to be dead or something. Was Pitch really that known for scaring kids who misbehaved? I guess so, because I instantly became the most interesting thing in the world to everyone. It began to piss me off, I hated when people talked about me. So I turned around and gave a very threatening growl. Surprisingly it shut everyone up.

Pitch strode out of a shadow from the back of the class, making one girl nearly scream. He seemed to be in a good mood today, but it is rather hard to tell sometimes.

"Notes out." pitch ordered us. Great, another _fun_ lecture.

I'm not even entirely sure what it was even about. I wrote down all the notes and listened to every word. But I was just so tired that it went in one ear and right out the other. I would just have to read the notes I wrote down later tonight. But for now all I could really make myself do was nod my head in agreement like I understood when Pitch looked at me. I must say it worked quite well, but I think that Pitch might have known I was zoned out again.

It took me a minute to realize that the bell had rung once almost half the class had got up and left. Lauren was waving her hand in my face to try and get my attention._ 'Crap.'_ I thought to myself as I snapped out of my daze and began to pack up rapidly before Pitch noticed something was off.

I quickly got up and speed out of the classroom, feeling Pitch's cold stare following me out the door. Yep, he knew. Great. Oh well, at least he didn't keep me back this time. I don't think I would have been able to stay awake.

"What is wrong with you? This is the second time this week you have zoned out during class. You _never _do that." Lauren exclaimed giving me a worried look. "What's on your mind, fess up." She demanded.

"Ugh, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep last night, besides who doesn't zone out during a lecture sometimes?" I pointed out.

"You, you don't. At least not the Ivy I know." Lauren argued. "The only thing you ever get distracted about is looking at Professor Pitch's ass."

"Shut up!" I snapped as I punched Lauren in the arm. She began to laugh as she held her arm.

"Haha, you know it's true." Lauren laughed even harder, flinching away from me so that I couldn't punch her again.

"I swear I will kick you to the moon and back if you don't shut it!" I warned her.

"Haha, fine. I'll stop. But still, I know it's something more than just being tired." Lauren began again.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." I promised Lauren, trying to get her to change the subject.

"Fine." Lauren groaned.

Suddenly Alberto came running up behind us and jumped on Lauren's back, making her fall to the ground. I laughed as I watched Lauren jump up and put Alberto in a neck hold, rubbing her fist relentlessly on across his head.

"My hair!" Alberto cried as he slid his head from the hold.

"My back!" Lauren exclaimed as she tried to pop it.

"You two are ridiculous." I laughed as I tried to help fix Bert's hair.

"Who is excited for dinner! I know I am!" Bert began. "I think there will be pumpkin pie tonight!"

"Really? Then let's get a move on!" Lauren shouted in excitement. We all loved the Yeti's pumpkin pie, it was amazing! Especially on Halloween, which was usually a scary event for everyone since Pitch knew how to scare the crap out of us... literally. But it came with the reward of a nice adrenaline rush, and pumpkin pie.

So we all raced each other back to the dorms and threw our stuff down. I changed out of my school cloths since they felt constricting and changed into a black dress that I loved to wear. It was long, flowing, and just plain comfortable. I don't usually like dresses, but it sometimes helps me relive stress and makes me feel a little less trapped.

Lauren did the same and put on her olive green dress so I wouldn't be alone. We all headed out for dinner, thought's of pumpkin pie and food racing threw our minds. Bert wouldn't shut up about it, so we had to walk the rest of the way with one hand covering his mouth to keep him silent. We only let him speak once we were sitting down at the long tables pilled with food on it.

"Woo!" Bert shouted as he took a slice of pumpkin pie. Lauren and I laughed at him as we took a slice or two as well.

We ate as if we were starving. It was a bit hard not to since the Yeti's cooking was beyond amazing. But only one other thing was on my mind besides food. I felt eyes on me, and sure enough I caught the Guardians glancing at me from time to time. Even Pitch seemed to look at me for long periods of time... Something was up, but what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(Pitch's P.O.V.)_

_Surprise Surprise_

Ivy seems to be doing better lately, or so it seems. I can't smell any fear emanating from her, and she seems to be paying attention during class with the help of Lauren. But yet something seems wrong, or maybe it's just my imagination. Most likely that, I have better things to worry about anyhow.

The bell rang to release the students and everyone packed up in a hurry, afraid that I might attack them or something if they didn't hurry. I must be a lot scarier than I seem. I could see out of the corner of my eye Lauren shaking Ivy out of another daze yet again. Ivy snapped out of it instantly and hurriedly packed up and rushed out of the door afraid that I might call her back. But I just let her go, I might have a talk with her later about it.

Either way I have more important business to attend to while I have the chance. I quickly summoned my fearlings and made some nightmares to go out on their nightly shifts to spread fear across the globe. I was just about to join them until I felt a small presence at the door. Who could it be now?

"Pitch, do you mind if I talk to you really quick? It's important." The familiar voice of Katherine called out.

"As a matter of fact I do mind." I hissed, making my way back into the shadows to go join my fearlings with their work. I had no time to be bothered by an annoying Guardian.

"Wait! Please, it involves Neo!" Katherine quickly added. I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks... Neo? How is that possible?

"Make it quick." I snapped as I turned back around and glided over to her.

"Thank you. I had my students do a writing assignment about how they got here... and one particular student described that she was attacked by a man like Neo." Katherine explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked as I leaned against one of the desks. I thought I said to make this quick?

"Well, that student was Ivy... and since you were the one that found her in the woods I was wondering if you saw any signs of him." Katherine replied. She nervously clutched the sides of her dress, trying to hide that she was seemingly afraid of my answer.

Hmm, it would explain why I found her so scared and shaken. But it proves nothing. "I saw no signs of Neo, just a scared girl in the forest. What proof do you have that makes you think it was Neo anyway?"

"This, here it's her paper. Read it." Katherine pulled out a folded piece of paper that had Ivy's scribbled hand writing on it and handed it to me.

I snatched it out of her hands and instantly began to scroll over it. I had never known why Ivy was chosen by that git in the moon, and neither did anyone else. She had never told anyone. But her description of what happened even made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She described in a full account the exact description of Neo. A deadly threat to both me and the Guardians.

"This can't be right." I spat as I thrust the paper back at Katherine. "We made sure Neo was taken care of. Besides, if Ivy really had meet Neo; there is no way she could have survived that encounter."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. But her description fits the one of Neo. Pitch, we can't take chances with this guy. If he is back than we need to act _now._ I'm calling a meeting this weekend to find out what she saw. Until then... can you please keep an eye on her?" Katherine begged.

"What a waste of my time. Fine, now quit bothering me. I have work to do." With that I quickly dissolved into the nearest shadow before she could get out another word. I did have work to do, but all the same Katherine's words kept repeating in my mind.

I would check on Ivy at dinner, but right now I had a job to do. I came to the nearest city that had died down a little for the night and began to send my nightmares out to every other house with a sleeping child in it. It was nice to taste the sweet fear of children again, granted the fear of my students is enough to last me a good while. But the outside world has not had a good nightmare in a while. So why not bless them with my presence?

"Hey Pitch! Long time no see." The frost spirit chimed as he came floating out of the sky, bringing a flurry of snow with him that began to cover the town.

"What do you want Frost? I was trying to enjoy a peaceful evening." I sighed. It was becoming soo much harder to have a peaceful day without one of the Guardians dropping in on me. Especially Jack, what an annoying brat.

"Oh, you know. Just dropping by to do my usual rounds." Jack smirked as he taped his staff on the ground, sending spirals of frost everywhere. I quickly side stepped the spiraling designs before they could reach my feet and began to create my nightmares again.

"Yes well if you don't mind I am quite busy, so if you and your shenanigans could leave me alone that would be brilliant." I stated as I sent a couple of nightmares to the nearest bedroom with a sleeping child in it.

"Oh! Have you heard about the meeting this weekend yet from Katherine? She didn't say why, but I heard it's important." Jack informed me, completely ignoring the fact that I just told him to scram.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. She told before I came. Now if you would please leave me be." I sneered, hoping he wouldn't try to continue the conversation.

"Really? Did she tell you what it was about?" Jack asked. I sighed and shook my head, what a pest.

"If I tell you will you go away?" I sighed.

"Pinky promise!" Jack exclaimed. "Now do tell!"

"It has something to do with Neo. She thinks that Ivy might have encountered him, but there is no way Ivy could have survived that." I explained waving a hand dismissively. "There, now you know. Now go away!"

"What! Neo? That's not possible, he's supposed to be dead." Jack stuttered as he gripped his staff tighter.

"I thought you promised to go away." I grumbled as I sent another fearling out across the city. Too many kids were having good dreams here, I have a lot of work to catch up on.

"Alright, fine. I'll go away. But you have some explaining to do Pitch!" Jack demanded. I rolled my eyes and dissolved into the nearest shadow before Jack decided to break his promise. There was too much work to be doing out here to be bothered by Jack. I'll have to keep my fearlings on longer shifts...

* * *

At dinner it seemed that the news had spread of Neo thanks to Jack. Everyone looked very concerned, and almost no one took their eyes off Ivy. She looked happy and defiantly not concerned with anything else but the jokes that Alberto was making. But Ivy eventually noticed the Guardians glances at her. I could feel her fear pike thinking she was in trouble. Poor thing, if only she knew the role she might end up playing if it turns out it was Neo...


End file.
